True love never Dies
by LaughsOutRainbows
Summary: Sirius has loved James but what he doesn't know is that someone else likes him. James X Sirius. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling  : No spoilers, just my imagination.
1. True love never Dies

"Good-bye Moony! We'll see you next year!" Sirius, James, and Lupin just finished their sixth year at Hogwarts

"D'you reckon he'll write to us?" Sirius whispered to James as Lupin went to his parents car.

"He'd better!" James laughed and waved to Lupin.

"Yo-you're g-going to stay with me this summer, right?" Sirius stuttered.

"Of course! Why not? We're best friends! My mum will understand." James flashed Sirius a smile which he copied.

The ride to Sirius' house was silent. James was driving sense Sirius' parents had been killed the year before.

They boys walked into the house. James took a deep breath in, and then exhaled. "Smells good!" They laughed at each other and started bringing their things upstairs.

"You can stay in my parent's room if you'd like…" Sirius' face turned red. James looked over at him. Putting his face few inches from Sirius'.

"I thought, maybe, I could sleep in your room with you." James gave a devilish grin. Scaring Sirius only a little, but also making his heart beat like a monster was trying to escape its cage.

"Err, Um!" James pushed his body against Sirius. Sirius got sweaty and nervous. What was going on? Sirius wanted to, so badly, kiss him. But he couldn't.

James grabbed his hand and threw him into the room. He's going to have fun tonight.

"I'm going to make some food. The Ministry of Magic isn't going to find out, right?" Sirius shook his head, gulping the lump in his throat down.

"Alright! I'll be right back!" James went down to the kitchen.

"What was I thinking…? He doesn't like me the way I like him... But I have to tell him…" Sirius' train of thoughts was interrupted when a tapping on the window started.

Outside the window was a dark owl. A letter was clutched in its beak. Sirius pulled it out and patted the owl of its head.

On the envelope, Sirius was scrawled. He shooed the owl out just in case James came up earlier. Sirius ripped open the envelope and pulled out a letter.

Written on the inside was, "Prongs, I know you like Padfoot. It's obvious. Now tell him before he gets with that Lily girl! – Moony"

Sirius shook after reading the letter, and then shoved it under the bed at the sound of James coming up the stairs.

"Hope you like noodles!" Sirius gave a fake laugh, hoping it sounded real. James smiled and put the tray on the floor in front of Sirius. He sat down next to him.

Sirius shoved a mouthful of noodles into his mouth. "Hey Sirius…" He looked over to James who was looking down at his lap. He locked eyes with Sirius. "Can I tell you something?"

Sirius slurped the noodles that were hanging out, into his mouth. "Of course, what is it?" The room felt hotter to Sirius then it had been not two minutes ago. He shoved another mouthful into his mouth while looking at James, Still Gazing at each other.

James moved closer to Sirius so their faces were only inches apart again. He put his mouth over the noodles that hung out of Sirius' mouth, slurping them into his own. James got so close that Sirius could feel his breath against his lips.

"I really like you…" James whispered. He closed his eyes and softly kissed Sirius. Sirius' eyes wide open like a deer in front of headlights. After a few seconds, James pulled away.

"No…." Sirius said in a quiet like voice.

"Oh… I'm-"But James stopped when Sirius pounced on him, pinning his to the creaky wooden floor.

"No James. I love you." James smiled and lifted his head to kiss Sirius, Only this time the kiss was full of love and passion.

Through the kiss James said, "I love you to, Sirius..."

They fell asleep that night in each other's arms.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. True love never Dies part2

Sirius woke up the following morning. He didn't feel the warmth of James behind him so his body shot up. The door was open halfway. A sizzling sound was coming from the kitchen down stairs, and then the savoring smell of Bacon engulfed him.

James knew Bacon, pancakes, and sausage was Sirius' favorite breakfast, so as a treat, James got up early just to make it.

Sirius pushed himself off the bed, stumbled a little, and then walked downstairs. He was wearing a t-shirt and boxers; should be fine to just go see James. The thought of James made Sirius' heart sink. All he wanted was to be with him, in his arms, with the warmth of his body attacking him.

Sirius walked in and sat down at the island behind James, placing his face in his hand and yawning. James turned his head slightly and a smile spread across his face.

"Morning, Padfoot."

"Morning, Prongs." A devilish smile fell across Sirius' face.

"You ready for breakfast? It's nearly finished."

"Well of course. I'm starving." Sirius' stomach made a loud growling sound followed by James cute laugh.

"I wouldn't blame you." The sizzling stopped and James turned around with each of their plates full of food. "It isn't like I gave you a chance to eat last night" A smile spread across James' face as Sirius went bright red.

Sirius looked straight down at his food and started to eat silently. James tilted his head. He put his fore-finger and middle finger under Sirius' chin, lifting it so he could see Sirius' Platinum Grey eyes.

"Your eyes are really pretty…" If possible, Sirius' face got redder.

"Th-thank you, Jah-James." He stuttered feeling very embarrassed.

"I'll let you eat." His smile hadn't left his face yet. "Then we'll plan what to do today." Sirius nodded and continued eating, as did James.

They both finished very soon. James put the two plates into the sink and headed, after Sirius, to "their" room to get dressed. Right has they were about the button their pants a knock came at the door.

A weird gaze transferred between them before each boy went to the door. James pulled it open; Sirius was hiding behind him looking out the door next to James.

"'Ello Padfoot, Prongs."

"Moony!" Sirius yelled. Everyone was smiling. Remus surveyed the two friends. He noticed both had unbuttoned pants and no shirts on.

"Oh, Prongs. I see you've told Padfoot your feelings?"

"Uh… Actually…" Sirius was cut off by James.

"I told him MY feelings." Remus laughed.

"I didn't expect you two to be together. Although you guys have been friends since… When?" Remus waited for one of them to answer him.

"Since he," James pointed to Sirius. "Ran into me at Flourish and Blotts the day before school started." Sirius blushed.

Sirius just realized that Remus had his suitcase and pet cat, Edelweiss.

"Why have you got all of your things?" Sirius' voice was full of curiosity.

"Hmm? Ah! Yes, well. I was wondering, if you two don't mind…."

"Oh just spit it out, Moony." James said.

"Could I stay the rest of the summer?" Remus murmured.

"How come? What's wrong with your house? Not that I have a problem with you coming, I'm just wondering." Sirius wasn't acting shy. They let Remus in so they could hear the story.

"Well… My father is having problems with the fact that my mother and I are Wizards and he is not. So he's divorcing her. They got into a huge fight this morning so I left."

"Oh…" James said.

"… Wow…." Sirius finished.

"Yeah..." The room got an awkward silence which Edelweiss broke with his loud meow. "So is it alright if I stay?"

"Yes, Its fine." Black said. Remus let out an exhaled that sounded as if he'd been holding his breath for more than ten minutes. Now all they needed was Wormtail.

"Ey, Moony." James paused.

"Yeah?" Remus looked up from the cat next to him.

"Do you have Wormtail's number? I have an idea, but we'll need the final Marauder to do it." James' face was covered in an evil grin which scared both Remus and Sirius.

"Yes, I do happen to have his telephone number." Remus fished inside his pocket for a few seconds then pulled out a folded piece of paper.

James took the paper from his hand and dialed Peter's number using Sirius' house phone.

**TO BE CONTINUED! (:**


	3. True love never Dies part3 Final!

"We solemnly swear that we're up to no good!" James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had all said together, pointing each of their wands to a blank piece of parchment.

Words sprawled across the parchment. _Names_, was all it had said. The boys looked at each other eagerly.

The four agreed it would go in order of who got there Animagus first, and who got it last. Since Remus was the only one who didn't need the spell, He did it first.

"Moony." The parchment had Moony at the top then a comma.

"Wormtail." Peter said next, stuttering a bit but then relaxing once Wormtail was written next to Remus' name.

"Padfoot." Sirius said without his boyish playful voice but a very serious one. Padfoot was written next to Wormtail.

"Prongs." James was the final one they needed to do.

More words showed up underneath all the nicknames. _Grounds._ All four boys pointed there wands.

"On the count of three…" James whispered. "One… Two… Three."

"Hogwarts!" The boys all said together, and then they all started to trace the school grounds. Including every secret exit to get to Hogsmeade, every empty or deserted room, and every secret chamber there. The map was now showing every part of Hogwarts that was there.

More words scrawled across the parchment. _Follow…_ All four wands were still pointing at the map.

"James is best at this, let's let him do it." Remus told the other two, they seemed to listen.

"All Wizards and Witches." The maps words left then different words showed up. _What if someone finds it?_

"Write insults of them." A flick of him wand and the map seemed to have listened. _My name is…_

"The Marauder's map." All four boys said together. They all smiled then thought.

"We should set up certain words for if Severus finds it." James looked like he was going to kill someone. "Like, if he was to get it, and then he tried to read it, then maybe he could get certain insults.

The three other boys shrugged then got ready.

"Mr. Moony, you're up first." James smiled at him. Remus nodded and pointed at the map with his wand. _Complaints?_ Scrawled across.

"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

"Professor Snape?" James asked.

"He's going to be a teacher once we all get out, and you know that." James gave him credit the started his turn.

"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git." James and Remus laughed at that, the Sirius got ready.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor." The boys all laughed together, then stopped and waited for Peter to do his insult.

"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slime-ball." The others all high fived Peter, and for once, Peter felt like he was one of the Marauder's.

"Alright boys, let's put a locks of this baby so no one can see it without the password." Sirius said.

All boys pointed their wands to the map. Obviously thinking the same things.

"Mischief Managed!" The four boys shouted and the map went blank again.

"Well, Today was a nice productive day." Remus smiled. James and Sirius gave each other a loves wink that only they noticed.

"James, ever wonder if your kids with that Lily girl will get a hold of this?" Sirius asked.

"Hmm… Maybe, if we have a kid." James laughed.

"Have her kid, then take it and come back to me." Sirius winked.

"God you boys are so immature." Remus said standing up, Peter following.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" Sirius yelled as they went into the spare rooms.

Sirius leaned closer to James and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on, I'm tired, let's go." James said.

"It's like… Seven!"

"I'm tired!" James dragged his last word out.

"Ugh, let's go…" Sirius grabbed James' hand and dragged him into their room.

"Night!" Sirius waved and walked to the kitchen. James rolled his eyes, laid down on his side and fell asleep quietly, waiting for his lover to come back.


End file.
